Enemies Old, Enemies New (chapter 2)
[[Datei:IDW v1 06.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #6 (IDW)]]Enemies Old, Enemies New (chapter 2) ("Alte Feinde, Neue Feinde", Kapitel 2) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 25. Januar 2012 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT #6 (IDW) *'Titelbild-Design:' Kevin Eastman *'Story:' Kevin Eastman & Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz *'Layouts': Kevin Eastman *'Zeichnungen:' Dan Duncan *'Farben:' Ronda Pattison *'Text:' Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': IDW Micro-Series #2: Michelangelo [http://tmntentity.blogspot.de/2012/01/tmnt-idw-6.html TMNTEntity: TMNT (IDW) #6] *'Nächstes Kapitel': IDW Micro-Series #3: Donatello Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter **April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Baxter Stockman **Old Hob **Mouser *Savate Ninja *Arnold Jones *Chet (in Rückblende) Inhalt thumb|160px|Nächtliche JagdEines Nachts beobachten die Turtles bei einer ihrer nächtlichen Patrouillen zufällig zwei schwarzvermummte Gestalten - Ninjas - durch die Straßen von Brooklyn hetzen. Bald erkennen die Vier, dass die Ninja jemanden jagen, und zwar einen Mann, der zunächst versucht, seinen Verfolgern mit akrobatischen Tricks über die Dächer zu entkommen. Trotz der Vorbehalte Raphaels, der angesichts des zahlenmäßigen Vorteils der beiden Ninja in den Kampf eingreifen würde, argumentiert Leonardo für eine neutrale Haltung, und so verfolgen die Turtles das Geschehen zunächst nur als Zuschauer. thumb|left|160px|Eine düstere AnkündigungDer Fremde, der zur Verwunderung der Turtles französisch spricht, wird von den beiden Ninja am Ende doch noch zum Kampf gestellt. Zunächst kann er sich gut gegen seine beiden Feinde schlagen, doch dann wird er von einem der Ninja hinterrücks niedergestochen. Daraufhin bricht Raphael mit der "Nur-Zuschauer"-Haltung und will sich auf die Ninja stürzen, doch diese entkommen mithilfe einer Rauchbombe. Der Fremde stirbt kurz darauf in Leonardos Armen, jedoch nicht ohne vorher noch etwas zu sagen, was Donatellos spärliche Französischkenntnisse als eine düstere Prophezeihung übersetzen: "Es kommt Krieg". thumb|160px|Die wundersame Hand des SchicksalsDie Turtles kehren in ihr Versteck zurück und berichten Splinter von den Ereignissen dieser Nacht. Nachdem Splinter die vermummten Ninja als Mitglieder des Foot Clans und Donatello die Kampfart des getöteten Fremden als Savate identifiziert haben, beginnt Leonardo zu fragen, was es mit diesen sich so plötzlich überschlagenen Ereignissen auf sich hat. Darauf entgegnet Splinter, dass die Zeit gekommen sei, sich in diesem neuen Leben ihren alten Feinden wieder zu stellen. Als Hobbywissenschaftler und Realist hat Donatello seine Probleme damit, die Geschichte um ihre Reinkarnation aus ihrem früheren Leben im alten Japan zu akzeptieren, doch Splinter setzt weiterhin unerschütterlich auf seinen Glauben, dass all das, was ihnen widerfahren ist, von den unergründlichen Launen des Schicksals festgelegt wurde. thumb|left|160px|Boy meets GirlAnderswo hat Casey den Aushang gefunden, den April vor den Weihnachtsferien in der Uni verbreitet hat, und angesichts der anhaltenden verächtlichen Bemerkungen seines Vaters und seiner gesunkenen Noten beschließt er, das darin aufgeführte Angebot anzunehmen. So meldet er sich im Dormitorium der Uni bei seiner künftigen Schülerin, von deren Anblick er sich im Nu tief beeindruckt zeigt ... thumb|160px|Enter the Mousers!Indessen bei Stock Gen drückt Baxter Stockman Old Hob seine Unzufriedenheit darüber aus, dass er es immer noch nicht geschafft hat, die Turtles - und im besonderen Splinter - zu ihm zurückzubringen. Zu seiner Verteidigung argumentiert Hob, dass die Mittel, die Stockman ihm bisher zur Verfügung gestellt hat, nicht ausreichen, um den Turtles beizukommen, und er stattdessen eine ganze Armee bräuchte, um die Aufgabe duchzuziehen. Daraufhin führt Stockman ihn in ein geheimes Verlies, wo er Hob - zusammen mit einer hautnahen Demonstration, in der er Hob im Verlies einschließt und sie auf ihn loslässt - die "Armee" vorstellt, die ihm helfen soll, Splinter endlich zu fangen: Die "erweiterten Minenfeldmaterial-Entschärfungssystem-Roboter" - kurz "Mouser" genannt! Trivia *In dieser Geschichte tauchen die Savate Ninja (wenn auch noch ohne Namen) das erste Mal auf. Die Andeutung auf den Krieg, der einen aufkommenden Konflikt mit dem Foot Clan beinhaltet, wird in den Folgen Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Annual 2012 und "City Fall #4" weiter erzählt. Neudruckversionen *''Enemies Old, Enemies New'' (Graphic Novel) (Juli 2012) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection, Volume 1'' (März 2015) *''TMNT, Vol.1: Shell Unleashed'' (April 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *November 2013 als Sammelband; Titel "Alte Feinde, Neue Feinde". Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)